1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifted upright post device with multidirectional joints, and, particularly to a lifted upright post device, in which at least a lifted device is provided so as to lift or descend a spacing board connected to the lifted device.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to fast development of the industrial and the commercial businesses and the population aggregating in the city, we have confronted an extreme challenge with regard to a limited living space and office space. Besides, increasing frequencies of moving and temporary space needs make the traditional stationary partition or screen system unavailable for meeting the necessity. Thus, the so-called flexible partition or screen system arises at the right time.
Because the partition system or the screen system is lack of openness and mobility, it is getting declining along with the change of job style and a screen system emphasizing opening space is used instead. Although the screen system available in the market provides sight obstacle less environment and an office can be partitioned as several semi-opening rooms as long as several worktables are assorted with the conventional screen system, the deficiency of the conventional screen system is it is unmoved so that it is incapable of being adjustably lifted as the actual need. Besides, the upright post in the screen system mostly can be continuously extended transversely, but L shaped, T shaped or cross-shaped switch upright posts have to be prepared for making turns. In order to meet the necessity of corner turns, the fabrication and the inventory for more upright posts are required such that the expenditure of additional molding tools has to be increased largely and the structure of the product becomes more complicated.
In order to improve the conventional screen system, the present inventor has filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/838,302 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,670 entitled LIFTED SCREEN and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/002,228 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,824 entitled CONNECTING DEVICE FOR A SCREEN SYSTEM. The present inventor has aimed at the preceding deficiency and develops the invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lifted upright post device with multidirectional joints, in which the upright post can be joined vertically or transversely optionally and at least a lifted device is arranged in each of the upright posts in a screen system so that it is possible to be lifted or descended along the desired direction with spacing boards therein moving synchronously.
In order to reach the preceding object, the lifted upright post device with multidirectional joints according to the present invention includes at least one upright post and a lifted device. The upright post is elongated with a homogeneous cross section, having longitudinal engaging slide grooves disposed at a circumferential periphery thereof and each of the slide grooves has an outer opening to communicate with the outside. The lifted device is selectively disposed in the slide grooves with a slide part being connected to a spacing board. Once the lifted device is actuated, the slide part can move upward or downward in the slide grooves longitudinally so as to move the spacing board synchronously.